Saved By Zack M
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: When Belding's son is dying of leukmia Zack Morris just might be able to save him.  But that means facing a fear that is almost paralyzing to him.  Belding/Zack friendship
1. Maybe There IS something Wrong

Disclaimer: I don't own Saved By The Bell

* * *

><p>Zack looked at the clock. It was 15 minutes to 3. He could not wait for the day to end. It was long today. He was going on a date with Kelly later that afternoon and he couldn't wait. He really loved Kelly. Sure they had there problems but when it got down to the heart of the matter it was Zelly forever.<p>

"Hey," Slater said, "is it just me or is Belding in a mood"

Zack laughed. Belding was always in a mood lately. He seemed to be in a perpetually back mood.

"What else is new," he said, "He's been in a bad mood since last week."

But he was a little worried too so he went into the office.


	2. Belding's Despair

Zack knocked on the door.

"Come in," Belding said.

"Mr. B," Zack said, "Are you alright?"

"Sure I'm fine," Mr. Belding said moodily.

Zack sat down on the torn leather couch and crossed his arms with an amused smile on his face.

"Come on Mr. B," he said, "This is your old buddy Zack you're talking to. Remember, the guy that babysat for your daughter last year. The one that delivered your little boy."

"I helped," Tori said.

She was in the office and the microphone was on accidentally.

"I'm fine," Belding growled turning off the microphone.

"Come on," Zack said, "Tell Zack what's wrong"

Belding knew he shouldn't do that but he was having real problems and Zack was a good guy. He was a little out of touch sometimes but he was a good guy. Maybe he would be able to help. Maybe he would be able to listen and provide him with a chance to get it off of his chest"

"Fine. You want to know what's wrong. Zack is dying. That's what's wrong"


	3. Zack and Zack

"Sir I'm just fine," Zack said.

"Not you Zack," Belding said, "My Zack. My son is dying. He's only six weeks old and he's got leukemia."

"What," Zack asked, "B-but leukemia isn't a death sentence anymore like it used to be"

"Not in most cases but Zack needs a bone marrow transplant. I was a cancer survivor so I can't donate my bone marrow."

"What about Jessica," Zack asked, "Or Mrs. Belding"

"Jessica was adopted," Mr. Belding said, "and Mrs. Belding cannot donate hers because it's not a match. Mine was the dominant type."

Zack didn't say anything but he knew that he had the same type of bone marrow Mr. Belding had.

"Mr. B," Zack said, "Zack may still be okay"

"Thank you Zack," Belding said, "You're a good kid. You know that?"

"That means a lot," Zack said.

Mr. Belding smiled sadly.

"Oh one more thing," Zack said, "I know that you're my principal but in some ways... well in all ways I also think of you as my friend. If you ever need to talk call this number."

Zack wrote his cell phone number down and handed it to Mr. Belding.

"Zack," Mr. Belding said, "I could hug you. Thank you for taking the time to care"


	4. Sorting It Out

As soon as Zack left the office he sat down. He had a headache. He wanted to donate his own bone marrow to Mr. Belding's son but he knew how painful the procedure was and he was terrified of pain. He was scared of pain. But he was more scared of Belding losing his son.

"Kelly," he told her, "I'm going to be a little late for our date. I have to go see an old friend of mine. I have a problem and she can usually make me feel better"

"SHE," Kelly exclaimed.

"Relax," Zack said, "She's like 50 years old or something"

"Oh," Kelly said calming down, "Who is she?"

"My old elementary school teacher"

"Oh... you mean Miss Bliss?"

"Yep," Zack said, "She's a good friend and she knows how to get me through the tough spots."

"Okay," Kelly said, "I'll see you later. I love you"

Zack nodded.

"Love you too"

"Is there anything **I **can do," Kelly asked.

"Not at the moment," Zack said, "But I will need you later. I just need to sort this out right now"

"Okay," Kelly said.

Zack went out and promised to call her as soon as he got back.


	5. A Wonderful Surprise

Miss Bliss was in the kitchen of her house talking on the phone when she heard a knock on the door.

"Just a minute," she said and went to open the door. It was Zack.

"Zack! Well this is a wonderful surprise. Come in. Come in. Come in"

"Thanks Miss Bliss," Zack said, "I have a problem. I was wondering if you could give me some input"

"Sure," Miss Bliss said, "Please come on in"

Zack came in.

"Can I offer you something to eat or drink," she asked.

"Some water and a few pretzels would be great," Zack said.

"Coming right up," Miss Bliss replied.

She sat down next to him after.

"So" she said, "What can I do for you"


	6. The Story Comes Out

"Miss Bliss I have a friend," Zack began taking a sip of his water, "who is in a real mess. His son has leukemia and there are no bone marrow matches in the family. He is about to lose his son. I happen to know that I have the same bone marrow type as M- my friend and **his **bone marrow type was the type his son got but he's a cancer survivor and because of that he cannot donate his bone marrow. But I can donate mine. But there's a problem. The procedure is very painful. I am afraid of pain. Miss Bliss you saw how I react to pain. It's ugly. I want to save M-my friend's son. How do I get over my fear of the pain," he finished off.

Miss Bliss stared at him for a second. She always knew Zack was a good kid but this took the cake.


	7. Another Truth Comes Out

"Zack," Miss Bliss said, "You are an amazing young man. I always knew you were a good kid but you're beyond good. That is an incredible thing you are doing"

"It's not that big a deal," Zack said, "He's my friend. He's a major part of his life. I actually delivered the little boy... my friend's son. He's named for me"

"Wait a minute Zack," Miss Bliss said, "Is the child with leukemia Zack Belding?"

Zack just nodded.


	8. Billy Bobby and Bliss

"Zack," Miss Bliss said, "Does Mr. Belding know you want to donate your bone marrow to his son?"

"Well yes and no," Zack said, "I didn't say anything yet. I just want to make sure I have the courage to do it."

"Let me tell you a story about a young boy in my class before you... about 5 years before you were in my class there was a boy in my class named Bobby Wilson. His older brother Billy was dying. He had kidney cancer. He needed a kidney transplant and there was nobody in his family that was a match. Through some twist of fate I decided to get tested. Zack I only have one kidney. Billy Wilson graduates college at the end of the year. He would have been six feet under if I hadn't done that.

"You're a good person Miss Bliss," Zack said, "Zack deserves to live. I'm going to tell Mr. Belding I want to donate my bone marrow to Zack"

He hugged Miss Bliss.

"Thank you for being my friend," he said, "and thank you for believing in me"


	9. Tough Questions Tougher Answers

Jessica was with her parents at the hospital. Mrs. Belding was visiting Zack.

"Daddy," Jessica asked, ""Why is Zack sick?"

Mr. Belding smiled sadly.

"There's something in our body called bone marrow honey," he said, "and when it stops working you get sick. In your brothers case it stopped working. So your brother is sick."

"Can he just get new bone marrow," Jessica asked.

"We're trying," Mr. Belding said.

"What about mine," Jessica asked, "I could give him my bone marrow"

"See your bone marrow is a different type then Zack's is. He needs the type that matches his"


	10. It's Not History It's Zack's Future

Mr. Belding couldn't continue the conversation anymore because Zack walked into the hospital room.

"Mr. Belding," he said, "Can I speak with you for a minute?"

"Um... Zack this isn't school hours," Mr. Belding said

"Hi Zack," Jessica said cheerful.

"Hey champ," Zack smiled brightly.

Mr. Belding sighed. He liked Zack. He really did but he saw that this was inappropriate behavior.

"Alright Zack," he said, "What is this about? If it has to do with your history grade I can't change that-"

"Mr. Belding this has nothing to do with school. Can we talk in private?"

"I'm not going to leave my eight year old alone," Mr. Belding said.

Just then Mrs. Belding came back.

"Hi Zack," she said, "What are you doing here? Is someone in your family sick... or maybe a friend?"

"The son of a friend of mine is sick," Zack said quietly, "and I want to change that."

"Okay unless you are-"

"In this case," Zack said, "I am"

"What are you talking about," Mr. and Mrs. Belding said at the same time.

"I have the same bone marrow that you do Mr. B," Zack said, "I want to donate my bone marrow to Zack"


	11. Support

In all his years of teaching and being a principal Richard Belding was accustomed to all sorts of things. He had been accustomed to many accomplishments his students have made and many disciplinary situations. He had tried many different approaches to situations when it came to Zack finally coming up with the right one. But this was something Richard Belding was not prepared for. Zack was doing something incredible. Gone was the Zack that only thought of himself. Gone was the Zack that would only do something nice if he had something to gain by it. Gone was the Zack that was manipulative and sneaky. There was a new Zack. Richard Belding did something that he never did. It was something he rarely did because he was taught grown men don't cry and big boys don't cry. Richard Belding teared up and he couldn't help crying.

"You want to donate your bone marrow to Zack Zack"

"Yes," Zack said, "Zack needs it. I can give it."

"H-have you talked to your father about this," Mr. Belding asked.

"I don't need his permission," Zack said, "I'm legally an adult. I'm 18. I'm sure he'll be alright with it. I know he'll be alright with it but it doesn't matter if he is or isn't. It isn't about him. It isn't about me. It's about Zack"

"Zack I don't think there's any way I can repay you for this," Belding said.

"Why should you," Zack asked, "I don't ask my friends to repay me for anything. You are my friend. I don't need repayment. The best repayment can be given to me by Zack. He can live."

"That's beyond generous," Mrs. Belding said.

...

Peter Moris was at home when Zack walked in.

"Dad," Zack said, "Can we talk"

"Sure Zack," his father said, "Take a seat"

Zack sat down across from his father.

"Zack has leukemia," Zack began

"First of all why are you referring to yourself in the 3rd person and secondly why do you think you have leukemia?"

"I'm not talking about myself dad. I'm talking about Mr. Belding's son. His family is unable to give him their bone marrow and I'm a match. I want to give Zack my bone marrow"

"Zack that's a very good think you're doing," his father said, "But are you sure you can handle that kind of pain?"

"Am I sure? Dad when Kelly died last year I was devastated. I felt like my world as I knew it had come to an end. She was just my girlfriend. This is Mr. Belding's son. This is the child I delivered. I babysat his sister for cryin' out loud. I know it's going to be painful but letting Mr. Belding's son die would be more painful. Look dad I'm 18 and I'm old enough to do this with or without your permission but I could use your support."

"Zack," his father said, "You always have my support"


	12. Kindness Doesn't Go Without A Reward

Zack went and got a good night's sleep. It was easy to do because he knew he was doing the right thing. Zack was never one to give into peer pressure. Slater was like that. If he doubted had people tell him he should do something he would at least consider it even if he knew that it was wrong. Zack had been pressured to do things he didn't agree with at times. He erased the thought right from his mind as if he never heard the idea. He thought once again about Kelly. He thought about her every day since she died. For a long time he questioned if maybe he could have somehow prevented her death. He knew it was irrational but he thought maybe if he was there she wouldn't have died. She would have died anyway. She would have never wanted him to blame himself but this death was a death he could prevent.

He awoke to a breeze and sat up in bed. He looked up to see Kelly smiling at him.

"Are you really here," he asked.

"No I'm not," she told him, "Not in body anyway, but I will be. I'm very proud of you Zack"

"That means a lot to me Kelly," he said, "By the way what did you mean you will be"

"Zack," she said, "Kindness never going without being rewarded."

"I'm not doing this for a reward," Zack said, "Zack is six weeks old. He deserves to live before he dies"

"Yes," Kelly said, "That's the exact reason why you're going to be rewarded... because you're **not **doing it for a reward"


	13. Miracles Happen

Zack remembered a time when he was a little boy. He must have been about 8-years-old. His mother was unbelievably sick. The doctor said she didn't have until Christmas. Christmas came and his mother was still alive. Zack thought maybe it was a miracle.

((Flashback))

Eight-year-old Zack went to bed the night of Christmas with a prayer.

"I got every**thing **that I wanted for Christmas," he told his Heavenly Father, "But I don't want any**thing **but rather I want a miracle. I want my mother to recover. I want her to get better. Please save her. Amein"

Zack went to sleep. He woke early the next morning with a phone call. His father picked up the phone. He could hear him talking on the other end. She had recovered. The doctor said that the results of her latest MRI showed that it was as if there never was a problem. When Zack heard the news he knew for sure that miracles can happen.

((Flashback ends))

That was how he knew that Kelly was real and that her words were real.


	14. Final Chapter

Zack got to school a little late that day.

"Zack," Mr. Sheen said, "Where were you and you'd better have a good excuse this time or I swear you'll have-"

"I was talking to Dr. Spelling," Zack said.

"Mr. Belding's son's doctor?"

"Yes sir"

"Why were you talking to him," Mr. Sheen asked.

"Zack is going to donate his bone marrow to Zack," Jessie said.

Mr. Sheen stared at Zack for almost a full minute as if trying to decide if this was a prank or real.

"When are you doing the transplant," Mr. Sheen asked.

"Next week," Zack said, "There are some treatments I have to take first in order to clean my own bone marrow so that Zack gets good bone marrow because he needs clean bone marrow"

"Preppy," Slater asked, "Aren't you afraid?"

"Yeah," Zack said, "Of course I'm afraid but I'm more afraid of not doing it. I want Zack to get better. I want him to live before he dies and his time is nowhere near yet. I don't want Zack to be another Kelly"

...

Three weeks passed and it was time for Zack to donate his bone marrow.

"Zack," Peter said, "I'm really proud of you."

"Thank you," Zack said, "I'm kind of nervous"

"It's alright son," Peter said, "I'm nervous too. But you will be fine. You're doing a very good thing you know. You should be proud of yourself.

Zack did do a very good thing. Zack got the transplant and because of the transplant he had 92 more years to live. He died in his sleep at an old age. Zack was long since dead by that time but Zack would always remember the boy that brought him into the world and gave him life. The Heavenly Father brought Kelly back as a reward to Zack for doing such a good thing.


End file.
